<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He never forgot by Areto123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610924">He never forgot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123'>Areto123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Flower Crowns, Gen, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Tales From The SMP, Teleporter Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ranboo wakes up in an unfamiliar place with no idea how he got there, what will he do? And why do these guys look so much like him and Technoblade?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butler &amp; Sir Billiam, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Butler, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He never forgot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like all my fanfics if a content creator isn't comfortable with them I will take it down.</p><p>No ships.</p><p>Honestly there aren't many fics about the Tales from the Smp and I wanted to change that. I also know that it's impossible for Ranboo and butler to meet in canon so I write this to feel better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun attacking his eyes was what woke ranboo up. When he opened them he realized he was in an unfamiliar location.</p><p>He was laying in an open field at the side of a forest. He decided it was the middle of the day as the sun was high up in the clear sky. The scene would've looked very normal if it wasn't for that huge mansion beside him. </p><p>His memory wasn't the best but he figured he would remember if he or one of the other members of the server built something like that.</p><p>His thoughts were caught off when he heard a voice yelling from inside the mansion. Making his way to the building he thought he recognized the voice. Was that Technoblade?</p><p>"-AND FINISH THE DINNER THE GUESTS WILL BE HERE IN A FEW HOURS I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT"</p><p>Yeah that didn't sound like Techno. Who was this? Where is he? He couldn't see any other person in miles so he figured he could ask these people. He was starting to regret that.</p><p>He knocked on the door.</p><p>"BUTLER, GO GET THAT"</p><p>When the door opened he stopped breathing for a second. In front of him stood someone that could pass as his identical twin. He could see the panic and confusion written in the other's face.</p><p>"Um....hello?"</p><p>The other person didn't answer. They just looked at him and opened the door a bit more. A silent invite.</p><p>"BUTLER? WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?"</p><p>Butler(?) quickly pushed him inside and closed the door. </p><p>The first thing Ranboo saw was something he didn't expect. His jaw must have hit the floor. If it wasn't for the outfit he could've sworn this was Technoblade. From the hair, to the voice, to the style and the emotionless expression everything screamed the blood god.</p><p>He was super confused. Did Technoblade have a twin brother? And who the hell was the other guy? Why did they look like them?</p><p>"Oh, who is this?"</p><p>The Techno look alike asked as he studied the newcomer carefully. Ranboo's brain almost shut down. Who was he? Ranboo, right. He needs to remember that.</p><p>"My name is Ranboo"</p><p>No, his voice didn't crack what are you taking about?</p><p>"I'm Sir Billiam. Tell me, Ranboo. I can't help but notice your suit. Are you rich?"</p><p>He didn't think he was super rich but he wasn't poor either so he said yes.</p><p>"Ah, lovely. If you are here for the party you should know that you're here a bit early I'm afraid"</p><p>Now he was more confused. He looked at the other guy (butler?? Is that his name or job???).</p><p>"Butler! Leave now, you are distracting my guest. You are dismissed"</p><p>Butler didn't say anything and took his leave. He was really starting to dislike this guy.</p><p>"Now that the poor people are gone let me give you a tour"</p><p>He wanted to ask where the hell is he but he didn't want to be rude. So he agreed to have a tour of this place. What's the worst thing that could happen?<br/>
_________________________________________</p><p>He had to admit that the mansion is even bigger on the inside. Now he starts to understand just how rich Sir Billiam is. He didn't really pay too much attention to the tour (mostly cause it was just Sir Billiam bragging about how much money he has and complaining about poor people) but then something caught his attention.</p><p>"What is that painting?"</p><p>Sir Billiam turned to the direction he was pointing.</p><p>"It's a painting of a wither. I'm honestly a fan of them. They are very interesting creatures"</p><p>Ranboo would never admit it but he may have been a bit scared to move. He didn't know why. Technoblade is his friend right? But this isn't him.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool..........do you hate orphans?"</p><p>"Absolutely despise them"</p><p>He saw that coming.<br/>
_________________________________________</p><p>"-now unfortunately I have a job to do so I will have to leave for a few hours. Just don't break anything, you can have the second guest room I showed you and if you need anything yell at butler to come and give it to you"</p><p>Sir Billiam started heading to the big entrance.</p><p>"Okay? WAIT what's the name of this place?"</p><p>Judging from the way that he left and closed the door without a word, Sir Billiam either didn't hear him or he did and chose to ignore him.</p><p>Now he was alone. Standing in the middle of a giant mansion. How did he get here? From the outfits he could tell that this obviously wasn't his own time. If it was he would know the people here too. But how did end up in the past(??). Was it teleportation? He knows it allows him to travel through space what if he can travel through time too?</p><p>He figured that maybe if he came here by accident he could get back by accident. No need to panic. Right?</p><p>Did anyone else live in this mansion? He only ever saw Sir Billiam and butler so he guessed not. That was weird. Maybe he should go see where the butler is.<br/>
_________________________________________</p><p>He found him in the kitchen. Kinda makes sense since Sir Billiam ordered him to make dinner. When he walked through door butler almost dropped whatever he was holding. They locked eyes for almost a whole second before immediately breaking eye contact and looking away. Right. Both are half enderman.</p><p>"Hello there"</p><p>The butler didn't say anything. Just stared at him.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Still no word but atleast he nodded.</p><p>"Do you want any help?"</p><p>The butler just went to one of the cupboards and got a bowl out. He placed it in front of Ranboo and gestured to the ingredients. Ranboo had so many questions but he decided to just cook with this guy.</p><p>After 5 minutes went by he couldn't take the silence.</p><p>"You know that you can talk to me, right? We don't have to sit in silence"</p><p>Butler looked confused.</p><p>"I can?"</p><p>Now it was his turn to look confused. Doesn't he know he can talk?</p><p>"Yes? I thought you couldn't talk this whole time"</p><p>"I can talk. Just not allowed"</p><p>"You are not allowed to talk??? Why?"</p><p>"Sir Billiam doesn't like it"</p><p>He really doesn't like that guy.</p><p>"What's your real name?"</p><p>"Butler"</p><p>"Your real name is butler? Were your parents okay?"</p><p>"They are dead"</p><p>"oh"</p><p>..... </p><p>Well that was awkward. Does Sir Billiam not like butler because he is an orphan or does he not like orphans because of butler? A question he will never ask out loud.</p><p>"Okay......... Sir Billiam went out to do something, do you want to hang out?"</p><p>"Dinner, first"</p><p>"Yeah, we will finish cooking first. By the way are you an enderman?"</p><p>"I'm half"</p><p>"That's cool"<br/>
_________________________________________</p><p>30 minutes later and the two had already become best friends.</p><p>"Why do you have so much milk?"</p><p>"I don't remember much from before I met Sir Billiam....but I remember that my town had a cow farm that I would go visit often. Milk is also good for healing"</p><p>"Makes sense. I don't remember much about my life before I joined the Dream Smp either"</p><p>"Dream smp?"</p><p>"Nevermind. Do you want to go outside and make flower crowns?"</p><p>"When is Sir Billiam coming back? I don't want to-"</p><p>"Don't worry he won't be back for a while"</p><p>Ranboo tried his best to encourage his new friend. He didn't know how much time he had left to stay here and he wanted butler to experience how it is to have a friend. He's seen how sir Billiam treats him and it's inhuman. Not to mention that he's actually a great company.</p><p>"I guess we could go make flower crowns. I never made those before though. I don't know how"</p><p>"I'll teach you. Me and my friend Tubbo used to make them all the time it's pretty easy"</p><p>"If you say so"</p><p>Once they reached the field that ranboo woke up to, they split up to go look for different flowers.</p><p>While picking the flowers up they make small and casual conversation.</p><p>"How many buckets of milk do you think would take to fill in a bowl large enough to drown Sir Billiam?"</p><p>"Ranboo, what is going through your mind"</p><p>"Murder"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>After a few minutes they sat down on the grass and ranboo took it upon himself to show butler how to make the crowns. Ranboo had picked up green and red ones while butler picked up purple and red ones.</p><p>"-so you put these there and don't forget to place them in that order or it will look out of place-"</p><p>"Why it the point in making these? I mean they are nice and all but they are not actual crowns and we are not royalty"</p><p>"My friend. If the crown fits, wear it"</p><p>Ranboo took butler's crown and placed it on his head. Butler looked at him with tears at the corners of his eyes. Without a warning he tackled Ranboo to the ground with a hug. Ranboo was taken aback at first but immediately hugged him back. He was glad that he accidentally time traveled,  even if he didn't know exactly how much time he had here. </p><p>The two friends lied next to each other on the ground while looking at the sky. Suddenly butler noticed something that ranboo had on him. A strange book. He sat up, ranboo following him.</p><p>"What's that?" </p><p>He pointed at said object.</p><p>"That's my memory book"</p><p>"Memory book?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't have great memory and forget many things so I write down the important things on my book"</p><p>"Can I write something on it then? Please?"</p><p>"Sure just don't erase anything that's already there"</p><p>After butler finished what he was writing (it didn't take too long it was probably one word) he passed the book back to ranboo.</p><p>"If you have bad memory, will you forget me?"</p><p>Ranboo didn't know what to say. He would like to say that he would but that wasn't up to him. What if he did actually forget about him? He didn't want to lie.</p><p>"Maybe my memory changes and I won't remember you, but I'll never truly forget you"</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise"</p><p>Some hours later they could see Sir Billiam in the distance walking with someone behind him.</p><p>"Oh no.."</p><p>He came earlier than expected. What caught ranboo's attention thought was the person that was with him.</p><p>"Is that.....Karl?" </p><p>His voice was barely above a whisper. Butler probably didn't heard him.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Nothing. That guy just reminds me of someone"</p><p>As Sir Billiam's back was turned Ranboo accidentally made eye contact with Karl. Karl's eyes widened and he looked quite shocked to see him here.<br/>
Ranboo couldn't keep looking in his eyes but he couldn't stop either. Butler wasn't looking at either of them, frozen in place imagining what Sir Billiam would do to him if his late. </p><p>Suddenly he heard an enderman noise and where Ranboo once stood was only some purple particles that disappeared in seconds. Did he imagine all this? Was his friend even real? He looked at Karl but Karl was acting like he never saw anything.</p><p>"BUTLER"</p><p>This was a nice break but he still needed to do his job. Even after years passed in his short life....he never forgot Ranboo. He could only hope that his only friend did the same.<br/>
_________________________________________</p><p>Ranboo opened his eyes to see Technoblade looking at him weird. He didn't remember being at Techno's house.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing, you just teleported here. I didn't know you could do that"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>He opened his memory book. Maybe something there could explain. Nothing new was written there. The only thing that was in the most recent page was one word.</p><p> </p><p>Milk:)</p><p> </p><p>The smiley face did scare him for a second but why did he write milk? Did he plan on going to see his cow farm? </p><p>"Hey Techno. Do you want to help me with the cow farm?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>He felt like something important was missing. Like he forgot something he shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn't remember what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>